User talk:ConceitedJarrad
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:More DLC coming soon... page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:52, 5 March 2010 :your tone has been duly noted. ty. 06:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice save on the Rick Roll, you beat me to it. Looks like I'm not the only one lurking this late.I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 06:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) u will never have the gun, just drop it, and stop isisting that aries is the exact same as ares, that is the dumbest thing ive ever heard, why dont u check out some of homers writings see how many times he spells it aries ok? What does owning the gun have anything ot do with a trivial reference? And how do you know I don't own it? I think it's past your bedtime, little boy. Does your mom know you're using the computer before your chores are done? In ALLLLLLLL of greek mythology, where the guy fucking came from right? you agree on that, his name is Fucking ARES, read a damn book, and if they named the company after 1 of the titans, they could easily have named the gun Ares if it was meant to be a reference to the gow of war Ares, to bad, its fucking not, .... simple?and dont speak of my personal life, its none of your business and if u wanna make it ur business ill give u wy dont u give me ur house address and we can talk about it like men. You must be a little boy. I have never seen a full grown man get to the point of threatening someone over a video game website reference. Go take a nap, I think you're cranky, internet tough guy. ...If YOU (who wishes to bring up my personal life) want to make it your business, then do it like a man, don't chirp my dead mother over the internet, is that all you can say, cause you make an insult towards my personal life, and I'll step up, not sit there typing away in my mother's basement. Sorry guy, I don't live with my mother. When you grow up someday and get a job and all that, you'll be able to get your own place, too. Then you cann have all the time in the world to threaten people over the internet like the big tough guy I'm sure you think you are. my mother is dead, everything i own is mine, and don't start telling me about getting a job and owning stuff when you don't have live. I don't care. Stop trying to make it look like I took a jab at your dead mother as if I knew. Everything you own is yours? Wow, that is amazing. I think that is true for every single person on the planet. What is your point? ::The Evil Dr. F likes to revisit these exchanges btwn CJ and treejs. it gives him a sense that drama once removed is much better than personal drama. thanx guys! :: ::It's funny how cooler heads ALWAYS prevail on the interwebz.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, just responding. No problem, I wasn't sure why it was removed because it is a seemingly reasonable reference. I would've responded to you on my talk page but apparently there's a shitstorm there that's about to get deleted by me, so yeah. No problem. -K1ng im all good haha. wow u won user of the day for the healthpack shop. nice job XD Colonel198 02:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Like This? Re:Proof You overstepped your bounds. Dr. F specifically said "As long as no one gets butthurt". You seem to have skipped over that sentence. 15:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Um, where did I overstep my bounds? And who was butthurt? If TreeJs is going to run his mouth, I'm going to run mine back. I'm going to hold him to account for the statements he makes if he's going to continue to act like a douchebag know-it-all. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Stooping to his level does not make you the bigger person - and does not help anyone's situation. 15:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, when I see everyone else jumping down his shit instead of mine, maybe I won't have to. I'm not going to just remain silent on it until then, and it's unfair to ask me to do so, honestly. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not telling you to let him get last licks, just do not start a flame war. If things get out of control, report it to a mod; until then, logic is on your side. 15:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right on then. Duly noted and thanks.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 15:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Jarrad you make me laugh so much. IDJV 06:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :i almost gave it to the colonel for biting lol. ty$1mil. 02:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::see:User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph for prefixes compiled from the GBX forums. my (legit) ogres are support and pearl. orion is as follows:body 5=ppz=liquid, body 2=lb=vicious simple as that. 06:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jarred, I was directed here by a moderator for work on modded guns. I was wondering that when you get xbox live back you could make me specific Red Text gun, modded of course. Just post a message on my user talk page and let me know if you can. I will send you the specifics if you agree to help me. Oh and if this is in the wrong spot just please move it to the correct one. Thank you. Auric 15:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :prat, git, schmuck, jerk - annoying and petty. i know square root of jack all about xbox. needed a community member and you won/lost the lottery. no worries? 17:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I never took any offense. Had just never heard the term before. Appreciate it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) prat = idiot twat fool wanker stupid moron dick knob c**t dickhead arse tosser prick tool retard loser twit ass jerk plonker arsehole numpty muppet a**hole annoying pratt git pillock wally buttocks bastard nob penis dumbass chav f**kwit insult cock pu**y buffoon useless derrière tit twonk back-stabber silly poodle butt eejit berk I hope this helps. :) Fryguy42 03:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry Jarrad.... Auric Polaris 19:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) friggin' limeys. :DGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) umm, what are you referring to as a potential joke? Fryguy42 23:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :am i a clown to you? do i amuse you? 23:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) the allusion that the second amendment is the right to free speech is what i am referring to.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :ah, no that is dotfalcodot's error. fry just ran with it. 23:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I see.Though you are british though, no? If so you would have had a pass anyway.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC)! Athena's Wisdom Please don't input such abruptly incorrect information. I am 100% correct in the effects of this and many other guns, it only has boosted accuracy values as well as having increased critical hit damage. Even a simple 10 second test completely trashes your theory of this gun's effects. Bobtm 02:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Weird text/code Hi CJ. I've noticed on a couple of the posts there is a code / performatted box at the end of them and when I looked at the history, they seem to be left after you post. Do you know what the code is or why it's there? one of the posts that it shows up twice is This post. Yeah, I have no idea why it's doing that. It just started today. I think I just won't post until I get it straightened out. Sorry bout that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :try preview. 22:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, something similar happened to me recently, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my Firefox extensions (more specifically SmarterFox (now called FastestFox)), so that may well have something to do with your mystery code. 11:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) gbx forums most notable edit is here. the one that started it all (ha ha). i have been shouted down in the past, and i am something of a pariah there. they know i am a mod here as i stated so on my page there. wiki trashing is indeed a pastime there if not a vocation and i do nothing because it is an opinion board and arguing someones opinion is a fruitless endeavour. i cried the first time someone called me an idiot there (i questioned the level of a weapon pictured equipped and not explained as such) and got over it. i was more upset with l3v1's choice of words (see:the BOM) than any effort to change the wiki. wikis must remain dynamic or stagnate and die regardless of their value. 18:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ps - see source of my edit for more info The ol' SMG page. How did Nohara have it right? I mean, as far as the class info thingy goes, the information provided was true (factual) and actually useful to someone who might not know it. That is: it might be useful to someone who hasn't played with Mordecai yet. It's silly to assume that everyone is going to intimately know the Hunter Class. Newbies exist, after all. If it's about the Hellfire, then perhaps I'm confused, but the Hellfire DOES set things on fire that can be set on fire with every successful impact (The Destroyer, Skagzilla, and Crawerax for reference CAN'T be set on continuous fire regardless of the source, so don't cite them as contrary examples). You shoot a guy with the Hellfire with one round, you see one series of flashing orange numbers leap off him as flames consume the corpse-to-be. You shoot him with three, you see three numbers of doom ticking off regularly in sequence depending on how fast the impacts occured. You get in 21 successful hits and a veritable fountain of damage information starts leaping off in every upward direction. Basically, one-shot-one-fire. It might not be full x4, but it IS there burning the poor bastard. I should know, I make a priotiry in every game to seek out a Hellfire regardless of what class I'm playing; I can confidently say I have good experience with the weapon Re-reverting, or at least reverting the class info while maybe taking the pruning/quality sheers to the special strat section. Feel free to re-re-revert if you feel neccessary, but expand on any possible reasoning, please, in a response in yonder troll's talk page. TrollofReason 06:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Quite right about the Hellfire you are, as not more than two days after talking out my ass (with all the solid leavings that entails being hurled in every direction), I was doing a playthrough 2 Shock Crystal Harvest mission, and sprayed down a Hawking Skag with Old Burnie, and 'lo I hit the green bastard five times and he didn't catch on fire. Oh, sure, he was subjected to the damage multiplier of a burning shot hitting unshielded flesh, suffering 180-240-ish damage from a weapon with a firepower rating of only 65, but he didn't burst into continuing flames. This perplexed me for a moment, and so got side-swiped by an alpha skag, but how I survived being swarmed by 7 heavily armored, split-faced monstrosities is another (if epic) story for another (if epic) page. : The point is: You Were Right. TrollofReason 16:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No big deal. Happy hunting.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) aries not that your assumption is wrong. 04:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The strongest part in the logic behind my theory is that if they meant it to be Aries, it should have been an S+S gun, like I said on Fry's page. They usually do a pretty good job in deliniating the themes between manufacturers.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :although, in greek mythology, the constellation of aries represents the golden ram that rescued phrixos, taking him to the land of colchis. phrixos sacrificed the ram to the gods and hung its skin in a temple, where it was known as the golden fleece. -frytroll ::: Is any of that even true? Seriously, I'm so lazy. Don't make me look it up.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :l o l. direct you lazy finger to this link. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aries_(constellation) slowly, slowly. don't strain yourself. take your time. ;D and, yes, the bugs bunny ref was me, and, yes, i was just pulling your chain. (re: watching me.) :) 04:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh sorry man. I thought that the Eagle dude added it. You can see I was confused on Nagy's page. And clicking links? I dunno, I'm trying to put on mass and not burn off my caloric intake. (I did check it, thank you.)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I have absolutely no response for that. On a serious note, if someone comes along with a better reference, I won't begrudge them for it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Your vandalism report against Desperate's IP... Is rather unnecessary. Read the "Whine asses on GBX forum" thread. I wiped all of my comments because Nagamarky decided to hide them with . Was I "page wiping" and "trolling"? No. I decided if my comments were bad enough to warrant being hidden, I'd remove them. Obviously that is what Desperate is doing. And for the most part, if you want to report someone for "trolling", then report yourself, GnarlyToaster and Nagamarky. Frankly, that's all I see you 3 doing, trolling people who mod. AtlasSoldier 00:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) the neccesity of it is for the mods to decide. People who create pages don't "own" them, and have no license to be wiping the contributions of others. Please read my response to you on the page in question. Then kindly fuck off.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Or there's always option 2. You can fuck off and see that the IP has been cautioned. Your report failed. AtlasSoldier 00:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Explain, troll. In order to claim that I have "failed" in any way, you would have had to known what my intent was, which you do not. Again, illogical responses from someone who got emotional over being disagreed with. I think the fail is wholly yours.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : No sir, the fail is still yours for failing to realize that you are stuck in the group of people on this Wikia who do nothing but troll modders at every turn. Along for the ride with you is Nagamarky, and Gnarly. We get it already, you don't like modders. But we modders don't give a flying fuck. We aren't doing anything wrong. Think about it, if Gearbox didn't want us to make these crazy weapons, they would have done their own testing of the weapon system to see if crazy shit could've been made. Did they? No. So instead of trolling us at every turn, why not go to Gearbox's forums and take out your butthurt anger on them. AtlasSoldier 00:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You are clearly an idiot. I don't "hate" modders. I don't play online, so I really don't care if people do or not. I have several contribs in my recent history asking people to drop the modding debate to back this up. The things you are saying are nonsensical, emotionally based, and quite frankly juvenile. Keep it up and you will get the troll you keep accusing me of being. I am not above threadstalking and making you look like the abject tool that you are if necessary. Any respponse to this will be seen as an admittance of your woman-like irrationality and inablity to disagree on the internet without flipping out like a teenage girl on her menstrual cycle.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) HURR DURR Shut the hell up. I've got more important things to worry about than your jackassery. Oh, and I didn't know BASIC WIKI CODE was considered "wiping". Therefore, if you were to report me for it, it would be a false report. Learn your Wiki basics. I've been an admin on several Wikia's in the past under former usernames I've since forgotten. I figured I should let you know who you're messing with, and hopefully you'd change your tune. AtlasSoldier 00:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I sincerely doubt that. You have the attitude of a 12 year-old girl. Ooooooh! Who am I "messing" with? An internet tough guy? I'ma scurred nao! Removing content from a page, especially when it's in an effort to hide the fact that you wished someone's house burns down, is vandalism, plain and simple. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You have the attitude of a 12 year old girl, ConceietedJackas-err, Jarrad. I have the attitude of a 23 year old man. This conversation is done. Using basic Wiki markup is not vandalism, no matter how many times you decide to claim it is. AtlasSoldier 00:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Look on the reports page and check how many people have been reported and/or blocked for page wipes. Again you fail, not surprisingly. You may return to being irrelevant now. Most rational and mature 23-year-old men I know do not wish physical harm to persons or their property over disagreements about videogames on the internet.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :*yawn* You done, kid? AtlasSoldier 01:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Troll harder, son. I will stalk you all over this wiki until you crack even more than you already have. Pull your panties out of your crotch, grow a set of nuts, then proceed to try and stuff them in your stupid mouth. Toodles.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : The benefit of permanent page history is that everyone can see that I actually used comment tags and you just straight-up deleted the content. I "used basic wiki markup", you didn't. 03:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah but you're still an idiot Naga. Learn to read. I said that I straight up deleted my contents on the Whine-ass page. What I was referring to when I said I used the Wiki markup was the thread about the guy looking for modded weapons. Me = 1, You = Still an idiot. Want me to slow it down so you can understand? *Forum:The whine-asses on the GBX forums... - I deleted my comments completely because you hid them with . I made the comments, I can delete them if I want. *Forum:360 Need a duped stock gun - I used to hide the flame war on the page, something Conceited here claims he can report me for. Apparently, using codes that are part of the Wiki is "page wiping". Remember; I used to be an admin on several wikis awhile ago. I know my shit. AtlasSoldier 03:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought you were leaving, you stupid faggot. No one is impressed at your repeated claims of being an admin. I doubt anyone even belives you. Shut the fuck up and stay off of my talk page. Usually when people are morons, they have to be at least likeable in order to make and retain friends. You'd better pick one of those attributes quick and stick with it, or you're going to be threadstalked off of this wiki. Being an asshole only works if you're intelligent. Comprende' bitch? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) If you know what basic wiki markup is, then why complain when I use it? You made the comments, I can retrieve them if I want. Nobody gives a crap where you've been. You're here. Deal with it. 03:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) block sorry CJ, but he has autonomy in his user namespace. 23:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. I just hope this doesn't lead to him posting a bunch of instigating nonsense on the talk pages of others, with no way to retaliate to him on his. I'm not trying to give you a headache, btw. You know I like and respect you. This could all be cleared up with an apology from him for intentionally misinterpreting the comments of others and instigating a flame war.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh and Dr. F : Sorry for bringing you in on shit before : my bad. 02:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Now you aren't getting an apology, just for this: "intentionally misinterpreting the comments of others and instigating a flame war.". Funny how you instantly assume things about someone you hardly know. Now how about we all relax, and you enjoy your 3 day vacation, and I enjoy my Wikibreak, and my green tea. AtlasSoldier 02:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't need to know anything about you other than what you've posted to draw that conclusion. You are so goddamned stupid. It's plain as day, written in your own words. You had no problem assuming I "hated" modders because I made some comment about the whiney excuses people make for wanting stock guns, so eat a dick. And there is no "cooling off." Stay the fuck away from me. Don't even address anything I say. Maybe I should be a faggot and ask the mod to lock my talk page like you did. If you don't want any bullshit on your page, stay the fuck off of mine.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) @Dr. F: "I just hope this doesn't lead to him posting a bunch of instigating nonsense on the talk pages of others, with no way to retaliate to him on his." -Me, previously in this section. This is exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not going to relent if something isn't done on the other end.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I admit, at the time I did assume you hated modders, but looking back on the things that you had said about the stock weaponry, one cannot help but come to that conclusion, Jarrad. And the same for Gnarly's comments, and Nagamarky's comments. Many people will pass through this Wiki, and read those comments...some will come to the same conclusion I did....others will not. Everyone interprets things differently. Some may interpret the comments people make for wanting modded weapons as whiny...others may interpret them as a chance to help someone. I interpreted the comments left by DesperateSquid as a chance to help him, and with the help of my friends, DesperateSquid received the help he needed. When he said he lost his profile, I'm sure he meant his Borderlands character. I recently, and accidentally deleted my Borderlands save. Luckily, I had a backup. These things can happen to anyone, and it's only natural for one to look for help. The only reason I requested to have my pages protected was the constant reverting of my attempts to clean my pages up, I wasn't trying to be a "faggot". I'm sorry the situation had to end the way it did. Had anger not been clouding my mind, and my judgement, I'm sure the situation could have been resolved more peacefully. And I'm sorry you interpreted my words above as an attempt to instigate the situation. It was not my intention to instigate, although I will admit when I re-read what I wrote above, I wished I had reworded that comment a little less...cocky egotistical. Now, I sincerely hope that we can come to an understanding, and put this messy business behind us. I have had time to think about the many things I have said in my time here. I have reflected on my actions here, and thought long and hard over a nice cup of tea. I'd like to formally apologize to you for my harsh words. I did not mean anything by them. That is not the kind of person I am. I had a lapse of judgement, and said some things I wish I could take back. I am truly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me for my actions and words. Of course, I understand if you choose not to, but again, I hope we can come to an understanding. AtlasSoldier 04:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I accept your apology, but have no desire to be friendly toward you or acknowledge you in any way from this point on. I respectfully ask that you stay off of my talk page hence forth and I will respond in kind.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) (sorry, that typo was bothering me) And I will say the same thing as CJ. Not so much of the stay away from me. I mean, I sometimes play with modded shit. Like grenade launchers and shit. Only Stock Guns bother me. I actually introduced my girlfriend to WT. So she just made herself an "Incendiary Hellfire." Fail. Essentially, lets just hope any shit like this doesn't happen again. Cool. 21:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thank you.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dr. F Why didn't I get a warning first like Skeve did?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, the block template needs to be fixed. There's no reason to have a link to your page to discuss the ban when I can't post on any pages but my own anyway.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :please excuse me. im only just getting used to this whole blocking people for arguing thing. its starting to look like it would be better to block all involved when it leaves any one given page. i am all in favour of arguing and even flaming but when it is occurring on five pages its wiki abuse. skeve made one edit, well two for one change and quite honestly i wasnt trying to keep Dr. Hax from driving me up the wall and ever skyward. i suppose if we are to allow flaming we must have a policy for it. what are your ideas on a fair and balanced flaming policy? ah the block template, yes i must look at that. 1920 (local) 11SEP10 atlas (being blocked) can contribute by emailing me. as to the template i dont suppose you could screenshot it for me (prnt scrn on win / shift+com+4 on mac)? # anyone © jumping into an a-b conversation shall be blocked. the abc rule I'll try to get a screendump. The problem is I have a Mac keyboard on a PC so I don't know if that shift+com+4 combo will work.Is there an alternate button for "com?" Control maybe? Just to be clear, I'm not butthurt about being blocked. I fully deserved it and had a feeling it was going to happen anyway. No hard feelings. As dor the flaming policy, I'm big on free speech so I personally have no recommendations as to actual content. However, my issue here is that the opposing user's talk page was locked so no one could comment on it, yet he seemed to have no problem running all over everyone else's, which is why I resorted to his user page. I don't know if we could add some policy about not flaming on other user's pages if yours is locked, but that's all my issue was.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I got the screenshot but it keeps saying that the image is protected when I try to upload. I've never had this issue before, I wonder if it's because I'm blocked.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :a mac keyboard on a pc? thats a new one on me. legacy hardware or sale item? keys = google it? i was not happy with atlas for doing that but im glad that we can put this behind us. for policy i suppose i should start a thread in forums. 01:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) crop/resize w/ paint, might be too large. save as jpeg or png. or let it wait. Neither Jpeg or png are doing it, nor is resizing helping. At any rate. It's just a box that tells you you're blocked, who blocked you, for what reason, the length of the block, your Username, and your IP. Then below that it says "Contact Dr. Clayton Forrestor or any admin if you wish to discuss this," with your name and "admin" as links to your talk page and to the admin list, respectively.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, why was another day added to my block?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :checking. 01:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) i read you not blocked http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:BlockList&ip=ConceitedJarrad. try edit my page. 01:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope, this is what I'm getting: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Dr. Clayton Forrestor. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "ConceitedJarrad". The reason given for ConceitedJarrad's block is: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: non productive edits to another user's userpage" * Start of block: 04:01, September 13, 2010 * Expiry of block: 04:01, September 14, 2010 * Intended blockee: 68.118.182.110 You may contact Dr. Clayton Forrestor or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. :working. 01:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) and now? 01:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) All clear. Thank you much.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Playthrough 3 I can't remember who it was exactly, but I think it was you who was chomping at the bit for a PT3. I think you'll be happy to know that Randy Pitchford used the exact words "rebalancing the original game" and "we're adding a new playthrough" in the Gametrailers.com interview talking about the upcoming patch. Go to around the 2 minute mark and you'll see it: YouTube NOhara24 16:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Test chat note i still cant get his sandbox of chatango to finish loading. 05:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) The url didn't work?: http://blwiki.chatango.com/[[User:ConceitedJarrad|GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360]] 05:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :i think your being trolled. loading Chatango... 05:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) They have a functioning version here : http://shadowtalesandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Chatango. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::beg pardon. i did not account for my browser not working. are you editing wikimedia:common like it says? 06:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm embarrassed to say that I don;t know what the difference is.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :& I'm embarrassed to say i dont know how to spell MediaWiki:Common.js 06:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.......... Ummm...... you forget Grenade Launchers my friend... without them "you're just a guy with... alot of guns..." ;D 22:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) fuck. I will add those in soon then. What other ridiculous shit am I missing?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Skill-SDU's that can be dropped... (sadly they exist... a monstrosity...) 22:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Aren't there some kind of ludicrous eridian mods too?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :List of ludicrous modded items includes but is not limited to: ::*VLK73 Twisted Rainmaker (Grenade Launcher that fires Rainmaker grenades same way Jackal fires normal) ::*Stock Shield / Rose Omega / Omega Ironclad (capacity 2,147,000,000+ ) ::*Survivor Mod Hax (instantly cripples you and your teammates) ::*Stock Grenade (insta-kill grenade) ::*Psychos Fire Grenade (sets you ablaze - removes inventory for you and teamamtes) ::*Droppable Unlimited Super Health Vials... Droppable Lance Speed Cores... Droppable Skill Point Upgrade (Skill-SDU that add +1 skill point), etc. ::*Holdable Vehicle/MK2 Turrets (no ammo, no dmg, just a texture...), and various unused Alien Guns... :Refference: can be found here. NOT Approved by 22:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hi CJ. To be totally honest, I'm not the person to ask when it comes to chatango and all that stuff you are currently working on. I give you major credit for doing all that stuff, but I am not at all familiar with it, and I would probably mess everything up. I'm just telling you point blank and am not gonna make up anything. Unless I know 100% what I'm doing, I don't want to risk messing up anything majorly, because when I fail at something, it is an epic fail. (sorry to disappoint) I will take a look at it tomorrow. Gay. It wasn't too late for me when I cast my vote you... (totally messing around)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, If it's just copy'n'paste, I'm the person for the job. I wish I could be on the wiki more... Summer Break was sooo nice, now it's all - write a 2 page paper, or stay after school for 2 hours and teach someone a triplet accent pattern on a snare... I miss summer I'll most likely need a link so I know what I'm adding as well. request CJ, may i see you in my office @ #wikia-bl at your earliest convenience? thank you. 10:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Apologies for afk in IRC - fell asleep while doing work. Will usually be lurking in the IRC, if I'm even there at all, so talkpage me and I will appear at earliest convenience. Email works too. 16:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi CJ. I'll add in that chatango feature, but I'll need to know exactly what I'm doing as I've never dealt with it before. Thanks I'm still super confused... Am I just copying the code to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.js? I DO NOT want to do something and mess the whole wiki up... That walkthrough is still confusin' me too.... If I understand correctly, I need to copy the code on this page to the common.js page and enter in the code you left on my talk page into the "Paste Chatango code Here" area... correct? Yeah, as I understand it you just cp the sandbox code to the commons page and replace "put your embed code here" or whatever it says with the embed code i gave you. Then you have to "hard reload" as per the method descrobed there to get it to work. If it doesnt work you can always undo it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::am i the only one who sees nothing but "loading chatango" on the shadowtales example page?? i, for one, would like to see a working example. 10:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I don't have an issue with it, usually. Sometimes I have to refresh the page and wait a few secinds, but that's it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) note wikipedia:habituation. 01:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) LMAO. I can't tell if that's meant to be a polite way of telling me to get over it, or something else entirely.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess who is back. 12:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes i'm back so what? No signature found... 12:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :P You're just loving this, aren't you? :P AtlasSoldier 04:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) semi-random hax pic Reading through my old talk page entries while archiving them, I came across an appreciative comment of yours about a certain Dr. HAX picture. I have reprinted the picture in question below for your convenience in use in the fight against Haxors, and to scare the shit out of any haxors who see it en route to make inane comments. May the computer monitors be with you 21:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) On the issue of WarKettle... ... I'm not horribly chuffed. As I've told others, WarBlade and I have disagreed on a lot of things, and our spats are usually intense if quiet and short. I would make a change, he'd undo it, I'd revert and then ask for clarification on the undo. He usually gives some half-hearted reason and then re-reverts to the undone state, and then I'd call him on it and then re-re-revert and we'd hash it out on the talk page attached to whatever it is I'm trying to make better and once the actual arguments go down one of us backs off. Only once has WarBlade ever brought out his sysop, and I just ignored that he had it and went on arguing without abuse or passion. Usually the sudden increase in activity coupled with my having left the page in question the way that I left it get's someone else's attention and so far the third parties have agreed with me. That is the process!!! TrollofReason 03:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Let me ask you something: what do you think makes more sense; Putting the -trap version of enemies (like Bully trap, Bandit -trap, Rakk trap) on the existing enemy pages as a subsection, or making a seperate page with all -trapped enemies on it?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Troll, let me ask you this. WarBlade has been here alot longer than most other people, why would you go against him? He clearly knows what he's talking about, and articles are always in better shape after he edits them. (It's something of a right of passage around here when you edit a page, and warblade follows without hitting the "undo" button outright.) And on the topic of the "-trapped" enemies, it's already been decided that they aren't going to get their own page, since they're ultimately just re-skins of other enemies already seen in the game. NOhara24 10:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that hasn't been decided at all. Two opinions have been voiced from among about three people, as far as I know, and subsequently no movement has happened in any direction with that group. For one thing they lack clear definition in the categories and they also lack a fitting title to be grouped under. To be honest though, people are getting ahead of themselves. The DLC3 midgets were never sorted out. They're a different group than the bandits, they only share one of the two original midget types in the DLC3 group, most of them come in skag cavalry versions, and then the skag riding units themselves become sub-units when separated. I suggest proposing a course to sail in for DLC3 midgets before arguing over claptrapped slaves. As for the claptrapped slaves, all proposals should be on the Claptrap (enemy) talk page instead of drifting around the talk pages of individual users. -- WarBlade 11:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) My bad. I thought all of the individual pages for claptrapped enemies having been deleted meant something. NOhara24 11:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I imagine it would mean that at least one sysop has a limited tolerance for article subs consisting of a sentence saying, "Add stuff here" (or similar). -- WarBlade 11:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eh? Oh! I never found one. I was just questioning that there was one listed in Tartarus Station, that's all. I was wondering if I should edit that to say that it's just a red chest. That's all. NOhara24 10:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. I fixed my post. Maybe he hasn't seen it. NOhara24 16:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Word.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ajax's Spear If you are still looking for high end Ajax's Spear variants, I can help you out. While I have not had access to WillowTree for the past two months, I do still have several high-end constructs of this weapon, including each elemental version and one with the Ogre explosive acc. I you are still interested, let me know, and I would be happy to trade/copy them for you. 20:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Happy to help. Let me know when your rig is set up and you're good to go. My GT is the same as on my sig (also says on my user page too). 03:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I will give them a look over when I get out of class today. I do believe Ajax's Spear can have a scope, as I am pretty sure I remember finding several legit models with one. 15:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Totally worth it. And you didn't finish shit, state-ward. You're going to be in a straight-jacket within a decade.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Let it be clear that... * That's way to overpowered. It's definately a mod. "i got it from soloing craw, offline" yeah right Helpme19 * "Steel" Destructor = Torgue. If the material is supposed to overide the helix prefix, then it's legit. ... Excellent find. I'm surprised that isn't an all 9s weap. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 ** Since Steel does override Helix, CJ is for its legitimacy. * See. This turned out to be legit. Maybe now you idiots will learn to investigate things properly as opposed to running around like jack-asses making bullshit claims about a weapons legitimacy before actually investigating, and making yourself look like an even bigger jackass when it turns out that something is indeed legit. AtlasSoldier ...Atlas started it, not CJ, despite all of the former's claims to the contrary. 02:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate the support, Nagy, but I did have an agreement with Dr. F. that I would not address Atlas again on the Wiki, and I broke it. If I would have toned down the language a bit I probably would have avoided the ban, as Atlas broke it last night and nothing seemed to happen to him, but my level of frustration with his ridiculous incoherency had reached its threshold and I couldn't contain myself. If it wasn't me who confronted him for blowing a goddamned gasket over nothing, it would have been you or MMI, and I should have just let it go and let you guys take care of it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I understand the reason for the ban. I doubt that would work either, as I would rather not dirty my hands with him and he is apparently allowed more language freedom than any of us, so nobody can stop him as he runs amok around the wikia and yelling his head off at anyone who disagrees with him. That is where my frustration lies. 02:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You and me both, brotha, you and me both. My anger from him doesn't even come from anything personal, or even past incidents, so much as his irrational bouts of being the dauntless defender of the downtrodden modders. I mean, heave you noticed any large degree of persecution of people with seemingly OP guns that weren't mods that they ere trying to pass off as legit? Very rarely do the vets here jump on anyone immediately unless it's clearly haxxors. The last time I even saw it was months ago when MMI thought combustion only came on the Hellfire. Other than that, I feel we're pretty fair all in all, and give people the benefit of the doubt for the most part. His comment was totally unnecessary and made no sense in the context of that thread (as usual) and it was all I could stands and I couldn't stands no more.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I find it very amusing that other people concern themselves more with my edit count than I do. 05:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Quality over quantity, innit? He is very enthused for himself that he has been able to correct some grammatical errors and edit some worthless media options that most users couldn't care less about. Most people with Napolean complexes need to shine lights on their efforts to feel valuable, though.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I think we can safely conclude that Atlas has snapped. 07:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Atlas You have severe and crippling paternity issues, and an overall imbalanced mentality to boot. Never in my life have I seen a 23 year old man seek the approval of another man in such a way that you do, let alone a faceless person on the internet. It is clear by your constant need of attention and approval that you are of weak character, and have not been raised properly. Did daddy beat you, or did he run out right after he knocked your mommy up? Your level of comprehension is that of a toddlers; anything critical directed toward you is perceived as a threat, and praise over even the most trivial of general skills goes straight to your head. It's a good thing Canada has a socialist government, because I'm not sure you'd make it in a world where you'd actually have to be responsible for yourself. Aside from that, your claim that people with powerful legit guns are constantly hounded by veterans of this wiki is a crock of shit. You are a liar, and have no logical case to make so you are resorting to "I have been here longer than you think.You guys just don't remember it all." Well, child, sources or gtfo. I've been here and have contributed more than you. Not only do the regulars and higher ups not automatically assume the worst, we don't even persecute people who are forthright about their mods/constructs. If you haven't noticed, many of us use mods/constructs for fun and experimentation. It should be clear for all to see that the only time anyone is hazed is when they are trying to pass off something modded as legit. You simply choose to ignore this reality, as you always have. Your goal is to create strife and drama so everyone pays attention to you, and hopefully tells you just how special you really are, right? Because daddy didn't love you enough, right? Whether you'd like to let yourself believe this or not, most of the older crew don't like you, like at all. But that isn't important to you, right? Because you only need NewDaddy Dr. F's approval, and then you're untouchable, right? I see you telling people that they're going to be banned all the time, like you think you're an admin of some sort. No one ever paid attention to little Atlas-nodaddy growing up so now he seeks authority, so everyone will HAVE to listen right? You're a toady, kid. A pathetic little nutcase with a Napoleon complex. I wouldn't be surprised if you had an Oedipus complex to boot. So go back to your little pretend world where everything you say is important and you're a repressed little minority in a sea of people who would realize just how great you are if they would only listen, and it's easier to make people respect you by friending up to authority figures than actually being a likable, well-rounded individual. We'll be here in reality, where you're a whiny little snap-case whose emotions have become so swollen that they've pushed the right side of his brain straight out of his ear. Oh, and remember to cup the balls when you're on your knees for all your favorite authority figures. Have a nice day :) GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) All that means is that I have more of a rapport with the regular contributors than you do, and I don't go trolling for shit to fix but rather adjust things as they arise. Regardless, I've been around longer. Try again, momma's boi. Try taking the dicks out of your hand, you'll be able to type faster.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) what I also find very funny is that you actually seem to think you upset me with the nonsense that you spout, or that I even care what a little mental-midget insect thinks of me. Rather, the thing that is so frustrating about you is your abject irrationality, and your inability to deal with reality. Thanks for never addressing any point that anyone brings against you, though. It makes my case and claims all the more solid. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Again, mistaken-pregnancy Atlas is wrong. If I happen to be around, and there are edits made to articles whilst I am discussing the finer points of the game, I will check them and edit/revert them if need be. I'm not sure what the point is that you are trying to make. I fix enough articles, help enough new people, and pose enough stimulating topics to be worth my while. I don't even need my ModDaddy to affirm that for me to make the claim ,look at that. I swear I can see the foam from your mouth seeping out from the spaces of your text. Have you missed your dose today? Do you need a prn?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiping your page won't wash away the stupidity, dumdum. You know, I was thinking you ought to get involved with the Big Brother program. I mean, usually here in America they take care of underprivileged kids that actually have some potential, but I'm sure Canada has some sister program where they take care of crybaby retards that will grow up to be worthless. Most collectivist enterprises tend to elevate the weak.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous edits to my personal user space. The last resort of a cowardly scoundrel who is unable to make logically sound arguments. I bet you were the kind of kid who called other kids names from behind your mommy's leg, huh Atlas?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh noes! A little She-male is messin' with mah user page! Wut willz I doooooo? At least try to be funny or clever if you're going to troll me.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Moderators/Administrators A random IP has altered my user page and I am unable to revert it due to being blocked. I heavily suspect it is AtlasSoldier, but I suppose you can do your own sleuthing and take the proper recourse. At any rate, please revert it back to it's former state.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Reverted and logged. I will leave the sleuthing to the sysops. If they even decide to do anything about it. 07:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate that, Naga(Mark)y (I'm assuming). I've also sent you an add on Skype if you'd like to shoot the shit sometime.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : You assume correctly, though I'm rarely on Skype if at all. 07:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Uh huh Noooooooooooo one believes you. We have screen dumps, and plenty of other suggestive evidence.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Riiiight. Well, he said he went to bed, everyone. That's incontrovertible evidence that he must have been sleeping. No one could pull off staying up for another hour after saying they were leaving. I guess my Userpage was just linked on that 4chan thread at random. Someone just stuck their finger up in the internet wind, and came up with my userpage url to post. *rollseyes*GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) As I've always suspected, AS can not keep up the tough guy talk when he doesn't have a leg to hide behind. When in a situation where one knows he is present and is expected to respond, and confronted with anything that contradicts his claims, he either just starts flinging insults, or simply runs and hides. Also, he feels the need to have others fight his battles for him. Like I said, Napoleon complex. *files in dossier* Right, you have something to say now that you aren't under direct questioning. Hmm, "aspie". Oddly enough, that was a catergory some anon added to my userpage last night. Well, screenshotted both. The evidence is mounting, keep it up. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Also have screenshots of you threatening that you know how to change your IP and get around bans. *shrugs* But the real issue is that you encouraged others on 4chan to raid this wiki by posting my userpage URL. Let's see, either it was you, or by some one-in-a-bilion chance, my userpage was picked at random by someone else and posted there, coincidentally after the incident we had last night. So yeah, odds are not so hot in your favor, Xanax.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It was clearly him. Talk to Nagy. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I shall indeed do so. But I'm still for not blaming Atlas for shit SO much. 01:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) This is all I'm blaming him for: Throwing fits in otherwise fairly peaceful threads over nothing, due to some kind of persecution complex/ paranoid delusions , and posting my userpage URL in a "Time to raid the wikis" thread on 4chan. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Well, if you can prove it was Atlas, I'll stay the fuck away. Are you sure he's the only one who would do something retarded like this? 01:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't you just love the originality of 4chan on raids. Changing every other word to ass or dicks or tits. The only creative one was Atlas using something you actually said. Taken out of context, of course. 01:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't prove anything, but as I've said, the odds are astronomical that it wasn't him. Scenario: Atlas and I get into an argument, both start talking shit at eachother, both get blocked, he makes it a point to tell everyone he''s going to bed. An hour later, I am talking to Nagy, the Wiki starts getting bombed, some anon from 4chan posts a link on (I think Warblade's) page, and warns of the coming attack. We check the link, it's a 4chan thread, started as a "Raid the Wikis" type thread, my userpage URL is a fair bit down the list, but the first link to this Wiki that was posted in the entire thread. So it was either someone that had an extreme beef with me (no one else really comes to mind, maybe Warblade but I don't think he'd try to make more work for himself), or someone coincidentally drew my name at random somehow out of all the Wikis available for trolling. I'll say it again, astronomical odds.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) wait re-phrase: "but the first link to this Wiki that was posted in the entire thread." 01:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) In other words, they were busy trolling other wikis that were linked earlier in the thread, then my userpage link was posted and they all started trolling here. No other link to this wiki was posted before they came here. Someone set me up as the first target on this wiki, and it spread from there.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) " Anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of CJ-trying-to-fucking-get-rid-of-me." I find this very ironic, Atlas, considering you are constantly threatening me and everyone else you have an issue with with a "perma-ban," as if you were a sysop like you so wish to be. I don't think I've ever ONCE talked about "getting rid of you." Again, your paranoia/persecution complex is showing. The sound of peace and quiet on the wiki forums, once again... Anyone else hear it? The drama level is at an absolute minimum. I wonder what it could be due to.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) "Calm before the storm" Keep that in mind BlackSoulBlade 16:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, right. That is, if this patch ever comes out. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Bah, fucking hell. Spoke too soon I guess. Well, it was nice while it lasted.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DB7mFU7ZCIE AtlasSoldier 06:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You have no business using Penn Gillette's likeness for any reason, commie.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have plenty of business using it, seeing as I don't hail from the country that pissed off Afghanistan and lost two towers back in 2001 :) That country (USA, obviously), and anyone from it, are commies. :) AtlasSoldier 06:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and you just proved how fucking retarded you are by misspelling Penn's last name. It's "Jillette", you autistic manchild. AtlasSoldier 06:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) the UN has once again had to intervene. a 30-day ceasefire is being enforced, at gunpoint, if necessary. 06:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Atlas for sysop, everyone.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : 06:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI i just sent them ok, i sent you the two applications in .zip files for you. I need to know what bit system you have so i can get you the correct driver file. bit system meaning 32, 64, or Mac OS. the Xtaf wont work without the correct driver file to open you usb save device. if you wish, download this program ( Google talk ) and i can walk you through the process if you desire. ZomBiE 22:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) new enemy activity? hey, cj. i stopped playing dlc4 shortly after i bought it waiting for the new patch. so now that i revisit tartarus station, after destroying the factory, bandits are attacking the station. is this new ai activity due to patch 1.4.1, or is it just part of the original storyline? (i apologize in advance if this is a spoiler, minor though it may be.) 17:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope, that's a scripted event that was always in there. I always wished they would come around more than once, like a random occurence :|. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) i found the train. interesting. thanks. :) 17:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) convo continued i bowed gracefully out of the conversation on the Forum_talk:Patch_1.4.1_recognizes_accumulated_experience page because i didn't want the thread turning into a debate over char level vice weapon damage. i'd rather it stayed focused on the burning rage i feel towards gearbox right now. (lol) but i would like to pick up the conversation here if you don't mind. skills, com's, and proficiencies all affect weapon damage, and those are all directly or indirectly related to character level, mainly by virtue of accessibility, but at what level does character level impact actual weapon damage? to test this theory we can take it to an extreme example: if a level 61, now 69 rather, character picks up a level 2 weapon it will ''still do the same minimal damage to any enemy, regardless of level, if skills, com's, and prof's are disregarded. furthermore, if that enemy's level, and proficiencies, if applicable, (that is something that, to my knowledge, has never been explored. do bad guys have weapon prof's? enemy weapons are enemy-specific after all.), are high enough, said weapon will inflict even less damage. thoughts? 18:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) leaving the safehouse now. will resume communication when it's safe to talk again. There's actually a sliding scale somewhere on here or the GBX forums. Equal levels will yield a damage of 100% after modifiers, and it raises or falls 20% for each level of separation above and below from there.e.g.: At level 60, you will only deal 80% damage after modifiers to a level 61. At level 69, you will deal 200% damamge to a level 64, etc. I'll see if I can find it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) For your amusement... Was messing around in Gearclac, and came up with this upon remembering an old thread about fucked up ironic/amusing weapon titles. 21:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC)] hehe, that's pretty sharp, man. Does it actually fire two bullets as well?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) the fry-man's back, y'all... ...or rather, he never actually went anywhere. i've mostly been skulking around in the wiki shadows, keeping things behind the scenes nice and tidy, maintaining community-based stuph, and playing whack-a-vandal. things that don't make a big splash on the wiki activity page. think of me as the man behind the man behind the key grip behind the craft services table behind the man behind the curtain. nice to hear from you again, cj. a pleasure, as always. 01:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC)